Back To The Titanic
by Aramantha
Summary: The team find them selves back on the titanic and it brings people together, brakes people apart... they have three days until the ship sinks, what are they going to do?
1. Back To The Titanic

**This is the first chapter of my new story so let me know what you think xx**

**Back to the Titanic**

**Jess**

I hated James Lester. How could he do this to me? He said that I was trained enough for the job but I'm not... I can't go into the field, of course I had the basci training as all staff do but I cannot go into the field and fight real life dinosaurs because I have bad luck with them kinds of things so I will probably get myself hurt and then hold the rest of the team back trying to help me adn then everyone will die and it will be all my fault.

Becker seemed to be the only sane person in the team because he agreed with me that I shouldn't be in the field because it was to dangerous but Abby, Matt, Emily, Connor and Lester said that I would be fine and then Lester reminded me that I managed to shot two future predators that time when we nearlly saw the end of the world and Emily reminded me how I managed to shoot that bug... thanks guys!

The anomaly alarms started blaring and I sighed and Abby dragged my by the hand down to the ARC trucks, she put me in the passenger seat and then a few moments later Becker climbed into the drivers seat next to me and gave me a sympathetic smile "Don't worry, you'll be OK" he whispered and then we sped off towards the anomaly.

When we arrived at the anomaly sight and when we arrived there was a woman looking around, she was wearing early 1900s clothes and looked really confused to we sent Emily over to her to speak to her as she will be able to communicate with her better. Emily spoke to her for a few seconds and then she hugged her and called us over "This is Elizabeth Mason... a friend of mine" we all introduced ourselves and she asked about the anomaly, then Emily asked her what year she came from and her answer was one of the last things I wanted to hear.

"1912... I was on the Titanic then I seen this ball of light and Emily you know how curious I get so I touched it and ended up here. Emily you must come back with me, Henry is on the other side" Elizabeth started pulling Emily towards the anomaly and they went through so of course we all had to follow.

I looked around and gasped at the sight, the room was beautiful. "This is my room" Elizabeth stated and went to her wardrobe and got us some dresses to blend in and shoes then she got some suits out of the other wardrobe and gave them to the boys.

Elizabeth dragged Emily off to have a private talk and I really wanted to walk around the boat and get to see it in all it's natural beauty so I started walking off out of the doors when I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned around to see Becker looking at me with worry "Please don't go alone" he begged.

We decided that we would only stay half an hour tops (if the anomaly stays open that long) and Becker would be my 'husband' if anyone asks because Emily informed us that a man and woman walking around with linked arms and were not married would not go down well for other people on the boat.

Me and Becker made our way out of Elizabeth's room and I thought I had died and gone to heaven, the sight was beautiful but at the same time it was really sad. Most of these people were going to die soon and there was nothing that I could about it. I seen children running around, laughing and my heart broke "Becker I don't want these children to die... they're children" I said and tears filled my eyes.

He pulled me to the side and wiped the few tears that fell "I know Jess, I know... but there is nothing that we can do, we cannot re-write history" he explained and my heart broke even more... these poor children.

We looked over the side and I blinked the tears away because I didn't want Becker to see me like that, I didn't want him to think I was weak. "I'm sorry" I said and he put his hand on the small of back and smiled sympathetically at me, we linked arms again and walked around the boat and this time with Becker was special to me.

I was in love with Becker and even though Abby and Emily thought that it was just a school girl crush but it wasn't, I was in love with him and I wanted nothing more to do then tell him how I felt but I was terrified of being rejected... that was my worst fear, being rejected by Becker.

Connor came running over to us "Guys... the anomaly... it closed" he said with heavy breathing "We have three days until it goes down" he added and I turned to Becker with worry on my face and he pulled me into his arms.

**Becker**

I was going to get Jess of this boat and safe and saound if it's the last thing I do, she's too young to die. She needs to live her life to full and she's got to die an old ladie in her bed all comfotable and warm. She was going to get married, have little babies and grandchildren and great grandchildren and then when she's all old and wrinkly like a rasin she will go to bed one night and then be all comfotable and warm and she will pass away in her sleep peacefully and pain free.

We rushed back to Elizabth's room and there was no more anomaly, luckily Connor had brought lots of scientific equiptment and I was hoping that he would be able to open one up or something "Connor you can do something can't you?" I asked frantically, he looked unsure and looked through his bag and started laying things out on the bed.

**OK, first chapter... please please please tell me what you think! xxx**


	2. I Love You

**Chapter 2**

**Jess**

We went to dinner and sat at a big round table, I sat next to Becker and Emily who was sitting next to Matt then Elizabeth then Abby and then Connor. I couldn't help but look around and have that sad feeling that all of these people laughing and smiling are probably going to die in three days. I felt a squeeze on my knee and seen Becker's hand there so I looked up at him and he gave me a reasuring smile "Do you want to go for a walk?" I nodded and we excused ourselves from the table.

Becker led me to the top deck were we stood looking over the railings "I don't think Connor should try and create another anomaly" I stated to Becker who turned and looked at me as if I had three heads "If he does open another anomaly then we're going to change history... the whole point of us doing this job is to stop that from happening but because it's us in trouble and not someone else we are going to go against all of our rules" I shook my head and turned back to look over at the scene infront of me.

"You can't die Jess... I won't let you" he whispered to me "I don't want you, Abby, Emily, Matt or even Connor to die. Your all to young"

"Matt's older then you. I don't want to die or any of you but I don't think I could live with myself if I managed to get out but all of them people died, it would be my fault because I could help them but I didn't" I said and looked up at him with sad eyes "We were all going to die in the field... it was inevitable" I added.

He put his arm around me and placed a soft kiss on the side of my head "I am going to get you out of here no matter what, if it's the last thing I do... which it probably will be... I am going to get you home so your safe" he sounded so strong and I wish I could be like that but instead I am this weak, sad, pathetic little girl and that's probably what everyone thinks of me.

There were tears threatning to fall for the second time today, and for the second time Becker was here watching me act like this pathetic little girl who cries about everything "I'm sorry for acting like this" I said and wiped my tears away that had fallen.

"You don't ever have to apologise to me, you haven't done anything wrong" he told me and he took my hand in his "We're in this together Jess" he gave me a reasuring smile and wiped the tears away again.

It was at times like these that I wanted to tell Becker how I really feel about him. Tell him I'm in love with him but now didn't seem like a really good time to tell him considering I was going to die in three days, he's never going to know how I feel about him or know what I would do for him but everyone has to make sacrifices in life and my sacrifice is Becker but didn't he have the right to know how I felt about him?

"Becker if somebody was in love with you... would you want them to tell you?" I asked him, he turned to look at me with confisuion over his face, did that question have an obvious answer that I didn't know?

"Of course I would... why?" I couldn't tell him now, it wasn't the right time or place. I jut shrugged in responce.

**Becker**

I'm such a hypocrite, of course I would want someone to tell me if they were in love with me but why can't I bring myself to tell Jess that I'm in love with her? Now didn't seem like the right time to tell her because of the situation we were in.

Although I must admit that it is fun pretending we are married, we were talking to an elderly couple who asked how long we had been married and Jess had answered that we were newly weds and we were on our honeymoon going to New York but we were going to move there and they told us stories about when they were first married. They had an arranged marriage but grew to love eachother within months and they couldn't imagine falling in love with anyone else.

I would love for me and Jess to be that old happily married couple who tell newlyweds ho long we've been married and tell them stories about our married life but if Connor cannot make an anomaly in three days then we are going die and I wouldn't have the chance to tell her.

"What are you thinking about?" I heard her sweet voice ask next to me.

"Jess... I... I'm a hypocrite. I say I would want someone to tell me if they were in love with me but I haven't told a girl that I'm in love with her and I have been in love with her for a while..." I said.

Jess cut me off before I could finish "Who?" she asked and she seemed a little angry.

"Jess is it not obvious by now... It's you Jess, it's always been you" I explained and she looked shocked. I thought it was obvious that I was in love with her, Abby said that everyone knew it and even Elizabeth had noticed so how comes Jess didn't know?

Before I knew what was going on Jess leaped on me and placed her lips on mine in a passionate kiss, she wrapped her arms around me and I wrapped my arms around her waist "I love you too Becker... from the moment I fisrt laid eyes on you, I knew you were the one for me" she stated.

I grabbed her hand and brought her back to Elizabeth's room where we were staying and I kissed her and she kissed me back, I had never felt so good in my life and it was all down to Jess.

**Sooo... what's going to happen next? 3 reviews before the next chapter is up x**


	3. Stay Or Go

**Chapter 3**

**Jess**

Two days left. Two days until these people die and the ship sinks. Becker put his arm around me and I looked at him with sad eyes "Don't think about it. Connor is doing everything he can to get us out of here" he said, I had been ignored... even though I said that I didn't want him to make the anomaly because I wouldn't be able to live with myself knowing that all these people died and I lived but connor is trying to make one. "Please Jess... you should be happy that we're going to go home safe, me and you can be together properly... I can take you out on dates. It will be perfect"

"How can it be perfect if all these people die? I could've helped them and I didn't" I walked away from him and went to the upper deck and looked over the side like I had done many times in the last 24 hours and I looked over at the edge and watched the water slap against the boat as it went through it. I was going die in two days, even if Connor made the anomaly I wouldn't be going through it, I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I did and I think it's about time they knew I was serious.

I walked back to Elizabeth's room and eryone looked at me "If we are succefull in making another anomaly for us to go back through I will not be going through it. I cannot live with myself if I go back through and leave these people here to die" they all looked at me in shock and Becker pulled me out of the room and brought me into the living room.

"Do be silly Jess, you'll die if you stay here... I will drag you through that anaomly myself if I have to. Do you hear me Jess! Your going through that anomaly and that's an order" he wasn't pulling rank here, no way. It ws my choice and he had no right to tell me what to do.

I shook my head at him "It's my choice, I wanna stay here and you can't stop me. If I want to do something then I'll do it... I'm not going to have someone man order me around and tell me I can't do something, you don't own me" he gave me that angry look that he gets when he's mainly talking to Connor and I think he wanted to intimidate me but I'm not going to let him.

Becker grabbed my arm and looked me in the eyes "Jess please don't leave me... come with me"

"I can't" I said and I pleaded with my eyes for him to understand why I couldn't go.

"I'm staying as well then" he said and crossed his arms over his chest.

**Becker**

There was no way in hell that I was leaving Jess here alone to die, if she wanted to die then I was going to be with her and die to because that's how much I love her, I am willing to die to make her happy and I needed her to know that I am serious about us and that I do want this to work.

She kept shaking her head and crying. I thought this was what she wanted, to stay here "Jess, I will stay if you stay... I follow you" I explained to her.

"No Becker, you need to go and live your life. Meet a nice girl, get married and have children and grow old with her. If Connor can create another anomaly then go... please" she said and I could see the plead in her eyes but what she needs to understand is that I just got and I am not willing to let her get away from me that easily.

"I'll go if you go" I simply said, I leaned down and kissed her cheek "I will go wherever you will go, way up high or down low, wherever you will go" I said quoting her favourite song.

She threw her arms around my neck and cried, I wrapped my arms around her to make her feel safe, secure, protected and comforted and that is what I am going to do for as long as she needs because I will do anything to make her smile... anything.

She calmed down and it wasn't until then that I realized that everyone had left the room so me and Jess could be left alone "So, what are we doing? We going or staying?" I questioned.

**Sorry guys I know it's short but I think this is a good place to leave it.. what will they do? Will they stay or will they go? Hmmm... Also if you amazing people could, please review my other stories because reviews are going down :( xx**


	4. The End

**Sorry for the long wait. This is the last chapter, enjoy! Xx**

**Chapter 4**

**Jess**

I couldn't let Becker go now I had him could I? But could I let all these people die? So many thoughts were going through my head. Becker was the first person that I ever loved and I wasn't really ready to throw it all away because of my damn stubborness was I? It proved how much Becker cared about me... he was willing to stay here with me and die with me but it wasn't fair. He didn't have to die "Becker you need to go home, find a girl who can love you like you deserve then marry her, have children with her and grow old with her and your family" I said to him.

Connor came running in the room and smiled "I've done it. The anomaly is open back to our time but I don't know how long it's going to be open" he said and ran back into the room where the anomaly was.

I went to walk out of the room to let the others go home but Becker had other ideas "I'm sorry Jess" he said and kissed me before pulling out his EMD and I tried to run but he grabbed my arm "I can't and won't let you go Jess... not now" he said and shot me with it.

My eyes fluttered open and I looked up and seen a white celing, I looked around and seen white walls, a white floor, white sheets but then I seen a spot of black in the white and seen Becker looking at me full of guilt and then I realised what had happened. He shot me with the EMD and he must of dragged me through the anomaly. "I'm sorry" he gently said from next to me "I'm sorry I shot you but I'm not sorry I brought you back and you can hate me all you want but at least your alive" he stated and kissed the top of me head.

What he did was wrong. He had no right to do what he did, I wanted to die with those people and I wanted to to stay there but he had not respected my wishes... deep down I knew he had no intentions on staying with me on the ship. Maybe he thought that would make me leave with him but I had my mind made up, I wanted to stay! "You had no right!" I shouted at him "You had no right to do that to me!" I screamed.

He looked down at the floor ashamed "I'm sorry... I really am but I couldn't lose you" he looked up at me and into my eyes "It was completly selfish but I don't regret it... I love you Jess and I didn't want you to die like that, you didn't deserve that harsh treatment" he said.

"None of them people deserved it! They were all nice people who didn't deserve that!" I shouted at him and he got up off his chair and approached me with open arms "Don't you dare. Stay away from me" I said in disgust.

The medic came in an hour later and said that I could go home, Becker kept trying to get me in his car so he could take me home but I was more the capable then going home by myself, I was a big girl now. I was down the road when I recognised Becker's car behind me, following me. I put my comms in my ear "Leave me alone Becker" I hope everyone could hear me, he wouldn't be so smug then then he looked like a crazed stalker.

"I'm just making sure you get home OK" he said, his voice calm and collected. I so hoped Abby was listening because I know she would tell him to leave me alone, I was so angry at him and I just needed some time away from him... away from him smothering me.

**Becker**

I know she didn't want to speak to me but honestly I didn't care. She was alive and well, that was all that mattered to me. If she wanted me to leave her alone then I would... once I knew she was in her apartment safe and sound and I was going to follow her up and watch her go in, that makes me sound like some crazed stalker I know but I know Jess and I know that she will be thinking of ways to get a reaction out of me... I know what she thought of me now.

We pulled up at her apartment block and parked, I jumped out of the truck and followed her up the stairs "Please just go home Becker and leave me alone" she said and she sounded so frustrated.

I wasn't going to leave her alone "When I know that your safe in your apartment I'll go... I promise" I said, she huffed in annoyance and I instantly knew that I had instantly won the argument.

We got to her door and she opened it "Bye then" she said waiting for me to go so she could close the door. I leaned towards her to kiss her cheek but she stepped back from me as if she was scared "I said go" she slammed the door in my face.

Part of me wanted to sit outside her door and wait for her to come out and that part of me was willing to do that but the other part of me wanted to turn around and go home and just wait for her to come to me when she was ready.

I banged on her door and she answered "Don't speak" I said and kissed her, I felt her relax in my arms... she wrapped her arms around my neck and I wrapped mine around her small waist and guided her into the apartmen kicking the door closed behind me. We were going to be just fine.

**Well that's it folks! The end of Back To The Titanic. I'm really sorry that it took so long but I have just started a new job that doesn't give me a lot of free time to write and when I'm not at work I'm doing things for college so I have been super busy. Sorry sorry sorry! Please review, love you all :) xxxx**


End file.
